


I Love to Hate Him

by Fae98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae98/pseuds/Fae98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate that I love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love to Hate Him

Draco's POV.

I hate Harry Potter. I hate the way eveybody loved him, for something he did as a baby. I'm a Malfoy. They should love me.

I hate how Dumbledore favored him. It was obvious he did. He should favor me.

I hate how he was friends with Mudbloods and blood traitors. He should only be friends with purebloods. Like me. Even halfbloods are better than Mudbloods.

I hate how he looked. That unruly hair, and those perfect green eyes hidden behind glasses.

I hate how he acted. How he thought he had to save everybody. 

I hate that he followed me around during sixth year, and then saved me during the battle at Hogwarts, when we were in the Room if Requirement. 

I hate that I wanted his attention. That was the reason I was so mean to him. He rejected me in first year, so I was going to make him pay for that.

I hate that I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I typed it on my phone, and you know autocorrect. tell me what you thought. I thrive off of comments and kudos.


End file.
